Sector 0
by True Courage
Summary: It has been a year since Yumi left Kadic and more has changed than she would have thought. But things soon go back to normal when they discover that Lyoko is online, and Xana is back to his old tricks again, or is he...?
1. Chapter 1

**Just giving you a heads up, I am ignoring the second series and I am missing a number of episodes from the first. I am sorry if I make any mistakes. If I do, or I miss certain events, just pretend they never happened in this fic, please.**

Xxx

Yumi stood at the gate of Kadic Academy, backpack slung over her shoulder and suitcase at her feet. So far, it looked the same. She almost felt like a 6th grader again, walking to school on her first day instead of a 10th grader whom hadn't seen the academy in almost a year, whom hadn't seen the friends she had risked her life with in just as much time. She was nearly a woman now, and looked it too.

Yumi began her walk forward, pulling her suitcase behind her. She walked around the main building and looked around to where she was sure the dorms would be. The one building was exactly as she remembered it, but it wasn't where she was heading. What she wanted was the brand new building next door. She walked up to the door right as someone else ran out. Yumi smiled when she saw who it was.

"Jeremy!"

The blonde looked up and blinked. Jeremy looked practically the same, just a bit older. A broad smile spread across Jeremy's face when he finally recognized her.

"Yumi!" he ran up and hugged her before she could react. "I haven't seen you since your parents moved back to Japan!"

"I tried to come back, but it never worked out," Yumi said as Jeremy pulled away. "You'd think they would have come back more with Hiroki still in school here."

"Well, you're back now, that's whats important," Jeremy said.

"Yeah... Is Ulrich...?"

"He and Odd got moved to the new building," Jeremy said. "Oh, and the girls dorms are all on the right side."

"Thanks."

"I gotta go. Aelita is in room 207," Jeremy said.

"Same floor as mine. See ya."

Yumi waved Jeremy goodbye than proceeded inside. The new building was almost an exact replica of the old. You'd think they would make something a little more original. She found the stairs in almost the same place as the old and headed for the second floor. To the left were rooms 211-220, and she could hear the boys yelling over some video game. She turned right and walked down to room 208. She pulled out her key and opened the door.

She smiled at how familiar the room was. Seriously, couldn't they have come up with anything new. She placed her bags on the bed to the right, than walked over to the door across the hall and knocked.

A tall girl opened the door, with dark skin, bright orange eyes, and blue hair. Her bangs were cut just at her eyebrows and at her chin along the sides of her head, but was left long in the back, reaching her knees.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked.

"I'm looking for-"

"Yumi!"

Aelita pushed past the girl. Now she had grown. She was still small in height, but she was definitely a young woman now. She had grown her hair out a bit, a little longer than what Yumi had last time she was at Kadic. Yumi was sure there a number of boys jealous of Jeremy now.

"Hey, Aelita."

"I was going down to the store, wanna come?" Aelita asked.

"Sure, why not."

"Oh, this is my roommate by the way."

"Hi, I'm Yumi."

"Temperance."

"Come on, the bus'll leave soon," Aelita grabbed Yumi's hand and pulled her back to the staircase.


	2. Chapter 2

Xxx

"Where are we going, Aelita?" Yumi asked. "We are definitely not heading towards the bus."

In fact, they were walking in the trees, Aelita all but running. Yumi knew this route. The tree line was closer now, no doubt to make room for some of the new buildings, but it was one Yumi had taken many times before.

"The factory," Aelita said, "I need to check something out. I didn't want to go alone, and everyone was busy. I just said what I did to get away from Temperance."

"Problems?"

"No, Temperance mostly keeps to herself, and I like her. She's very logical. But I didn't want her knowing about the factory."

"Right," Yumi said. "Not exactly what I meant."

"Something's been bothering me," Aelita admitted. "It's more like a feeling, really. I've been so nervous for no reason, than I... I don't know how to describe it. William felt it too. He's meeting me there."

"You couldn't go together?" Yumi asked.

"A teacher pulled me away," Aelita said.

"And you guys think it's connected to Lyoko? But we shut the supercomputer down," Yumi said.

"I know. But... unless you felt it, it's hard to understand," Aelita said. "Just trust me."

"Okay," Yumi said. "But why you and William?"

"I think it makes sense," Aelita said as they reached the manhole **(I think that's what it's called... ah well),** "I was trapped in there for years, and William was taken by Xana. I think we have a special connection with Lyoko. Anyways, if we are mistaken, good. If not... we need to know for sure."

"Agreed."

xxx

"There you are! I was beginning to- Yumi?"

William stared at Yumi, his eyes wide.

"Hey, William," Yumi smiled.

"Is it me, or have you gotten even more beautiful since the last time I saw you," William said.

"And you haven't changed at all. Maybe a bit more bold. Hard to tell," Yumi said. And that was mostly true. He was older, taller and a bit broader, but he looked almost the same.

"Can we talk on the way?" Aelita asked, her eyes flickering to the elevator.  
"Sure, yeah," William said. The three boarded the elevator. Soon, they were descending to the control room.

"So, how have you been?" William asked.

"Good," Yumi said. "I missed this place."

"Yeah... Hey, um, have you seen Ulrich yet?" William asked, looking worried.

"No, not yet," Yumi answered. "Why?"

"Nothing," William said quickly. "Just... wondering..."  
The elevator stopped and opened. Aelita ran to the seat flicked on the screen. Her face paled.

"What is it?" Yumi asked, dreading the answer.

"Lyoko is online."


End file.
